Safe Haven 4: Break Free
by Empress Tansy
Summary: Swallowflight's kits are growing up, and their parents are forced to make a decision neither are happy with. Swallowflight and Newtclaw are not yet ready to face their leaders about the Warrior Code. A certain brown tabby to continues to insist he only wants the best for his daughter. Tensions are rising between two Clans and if Onestar has his way, all four Clans will be ruined.
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Ivystar- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Medicine Cats: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Streamflower- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors

Nightcloud- black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Applepaw

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Apprentice: Hawkpaw

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Molewhisker- brown-and-cream tom

Cherryfall- pale ginger she-cat

Lilyheart- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Apprentice: Rosepaw

Snowtail- white, fluffy tom

Tawnyheart- dark brown tabby she-cat

Sunblaze- dark ginger tom

Rowanfur- long-haired cream-colored tom

Apprentice: Thrushpaw

Hazelleaf- ginger tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Brackenpaw

Smoketail- gray-and-white tom with green eyes

Stormpelt- pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Dustwhisker- dark cream tom

Apprentice: Goldenpaw

Mapleheart- long-haired cream-colored she-cat

Queens

Swallowflight- black she-cat with green eyes (mother of ''Stormpelt's'' kits: Breezekkit (she-kit), Cloudkit (she-kit), Frogkit (tom), Marshkit (tom); five moons old)

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Lionblaze's kits: Willowkit (she-kit) and Stonekit (tom); three moons old)

Hollyfrost- gray tabby she-cat (mother of Dustwhisker 's kits: Birchkit (tom) and Silverkit (she-kit); two moons old)

Sorrelcloud- golden tabby she-cat (mother of Smoketail's kits: Owlkit (tom), Scorchkit (tom), and Petalkit (she-kit); one moon old)

Apprentices

Brindlepaw- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, blind

Brackenpaw- golden tabby tom

Applepaw- white she-cat with green eyes

Hawkpaw- dark brown tabby tom

Goldenpaw- golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Thrushpaw- brown tabby tom

Rosepaw- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Elders

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw- golden-brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

* * *

Chapter 1

"You are making the wrong decision!" a tabby tom hissed, lashing his tail furiously.

A black she-cat narrowed her eyes, glaring at her companion. "What am I supposed to do?" she spat. "There are no right decisions!"

The tabby snorted. "Are you really so mouse-brained? I've told you what to do! You're deliberately making the wrong choice!"

"It's not that I don't want to do what you want," the she-cat growled. "It's just not the right time!"

"Not the right time for your whole family to be together? Not the right time for your kits to get to know their father?"

The she-cat looked away quickly. "I got pregnant too quickly. This was never the plan. We were supposed to be together long before I had kits."

The tom shook his head, sighing. "But things changed, I know. But you're hurting Newtclaw and you're hurting your kits by keeping them apart. Is it really your plan to keep lying to the kits about who their father is? They need to know the truth!"

"Stormpelt has been an excellent father to them!" the she-cat argued. "He's loved them as if they were really his."

"But he's not their father, Swallowflight!" the tom snapped. "Newtclaw is! You and Newtclaw should be together, raising your kits together."

Swallowflight flicked her tail. "It's not that I don't want us to be together, Onestar. I do. Unfortunately, it's against the Warrior Code and I haven't figured out how to explain to my Clan how a ShadowClan cat is the father of my kits. I know at one time we were planning on making sure Rowanstar and Bramblestar knew how we felt about the rules and that we were going to be together no matter what they say, but things changed. It was easier just to say that a ThunderClan tom is the father. Stormpelt and Ivystar are the only ones who know the truth, and neither of them are going to say anything."

Onestar raised his eyes. "Ivystar knows? And you haven't been punished for breaking the code?"

"What could she do?" Swallowflight asked. "It's not like she could stop me from having kits and she would never exile a pregnant or nursing queen. I expect there will be some kind of punishment after my kits are made apprentices."

The tabby tom sat down on the cold, dewy grass. "I just want what's best for my daughter," he mewed quietly. "I know what it's like being separated from me family. Whitetail and I got to raise Heathertail together, and that was the happiest experience of my life. When Nightcloud stole you and your littermates from me, I thought my heart would break. I don't want to see you go through the same thing."

Swallowflight sighed. "But what can I do? It's not fair that Newtclaw has not been involved with our kits. I want us to be together, but now is just not the time."

"And you'll split the kits up to make things fair," Onestar whispered. "How is that fair for anyone? You'll lose half your litter, Newtclaw will still miss out on getting to know two of his kits, and your kits will be separated from each other. The Warrior Code is tearing families apart, and the Clans don't even care."

"We'll think of something, Father," Swallowflight mewed. "I promise. This is just how it has to be for right now."

Onestar nodded slowly. "I know. Do something quick, though. Don't allow yourself the pain of losing your children."

* * *

"Can't catch me!"

A heavy object crashed on top of Swallowflight, jerking her awake. A fluffy gray kit landed on his mother's side, squealing joyfully as his littermates followed him into the nest.

"My goodness, Frogkit!" the black she-cat exclaimed. "You are getting too big for this!"

The gray kit tumbled down into the mossy nest. "Sorry, Mother!"

A white tom- kit with black-splotches jerked his head in the direction of a golden tabby queen. "Sorrelcloud said we couldn't play outside without your permission."

"Yeah, she said we had to play in here!" a black she-kit squeaked.

Sorrelcloud cast Swallowflight a sheepish look. "You know they're always getting underfoot. They need supervision if they play out in the camp."

"I know," Swallowflight purred, standing up in her nest. Stretching, she mewed, "Alright, you can go play outside now. I'm coming."

Four kits let out excited squeals and turned to race out of the nursery. Not waiting for their mother to catch up, they were out of the den before Swallowflight had even stepped foot out of her nest.

Sorrelcloud curled up around her three young kits, glancing longingly toward the entrance to the den. "Enjoy the sunshine," she mewed. "I can't wait until these three are old enough to go play out there! I would love to feel the sun on my fur again!"

Swallowflight glanced around the den, noticing that Cinderheart and Hollyfrost were gone. "Well, I could always watch your kits for a little bit if you want a break. Or maybe Cinderheart could watch them. Our kits are old enough to amuse themselves for a little while."

"Maybe," Sorrelcloud shrugged. "It seems wrong to leave them when they're only a moon old."

A gray head poked into the den. "Are you coming or not, Mother?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Swallowflight mewed. "Have some patience, Frogkit."

The sun was shining brightly, sending hot rays down into the ThunderClan camp. Greenleaf was in full swing, and the air was hot and dry. Grass was a brilliant green, the forest floor was shaded by thick leaves growing from old oak trees, and wildflowers dotted the land with little white buds. The fresh-kill pile was large, and at the moment every cat in ThunderClan was healthy and well-fed. It was the perfect time to let four rambunctious young kits play outside.

Swallowflight sat outside the nursery, underneath the shade of the large gray stones that formed the border of her camp. Her four kits were chasing after an apprentice in a rousing game of tag. She stifled a purr of amusement as one of her daughters bowled the apprentice over, cheering wildly.

 _Oh Newtclaw, they remind me so much of you_ , she thought to herself. She could see some of their father in every one of her kits. Breezekit was the most like her mother, however. She was long and lithe, with glossy black fur and shining green eyes. She was over-confident and knew her strengths. She was already the most outgoing of her litter and the most skilled. Breezekit was a quick learner and just from watching the apprentices she'd already master the hunter's crouch. Surprisingly, the kit had already made her first kill when a poor mouse made the mistake of entering the camp one day. There was no doubt that Breezekit would make an excellent warrior.

Frogkit was the spitting image of his father. He had thick, fluffy gray fur and brilliant blue eyes. He was stocky and compact, with broad shoulders and a round head. He was competitive and hated being bested by his sister. Frogkit tried just has hard to learn battle moves and hunting crouches, and was always frustrated when Breezekit showed him up.

Marshkit was built like his brother, but had little of his competitive nature. The white-and-black tom was calm and rational, and he saw no point in even trying to compete with Breezekit. He was determined to learn in his own way and practiced the hunter's crouch over and over again, and yet he did not get discouraged when Breezekit teased him about looking like a lop-sided badger.

Cloudkit was the shyest and gentlest of her littermates. Built like her sister, she was lithe and built for speed, but Swallowflight guessed the kit would never use the strength she'd been given. She was a soft, pale gray color with a white chest and green eyes. Gentle and tender, she preferred watching the younger kits to playing with her littermates. She was the only one of her litter that the other queens would even trust with watching their little ones.

Swallowflight shook her head sadly, watching the kits play. She and Newtclaw and discussed what to do with the kits many moons ago, shortly after they were born. He had wanted to meet them right away and was ready to face Rowanstar and Ivystar and tell them what they could do if they refused to let him and Swallowflight be together. Not wanting to cause more conflict than necessary, Swallowflight had convinced him to wait. The time wasn't right for confronting their leaders about the Warrior Code. They had decided that when the kits reached five moons, two of them would meet their father and go to live with him so at least Newtclaw would get to have part of his family.

They had reached their fifth moon. In two days she would take two of them to live with their father.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Streamflower padded through the dense undergrowth of the forest. The air was hot, but the leaves in the trees provided a nice canopy and that shaded the ground. The tabby she-cat had been searching for herbs, glad to be out in the forest and enjoying the nice greenleaf weather. Now with her jaws filled with a bundle of chervil, the lithe brown tabby was trotting back to camp.

Leaves rustled behind the medicine cat, and a moment later two young cats came bursting out from behind a gorse bush. A brown tabby tom and a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, racing each other by the look of it, crashed into Streamflower as they ran, sending her tumbling. As she rolled onto the thick grass, an older ginger tom hurried out from the undergrowth, panting as he tried to keep up with the apprentices.

"Looking for someone, Sunblaze?" Streamflower mewed, picking up her dropped chervil.

The ginger tom stared down at the two apprentices, who had stopped running after they crashed into their medicine cat. "They were supposed to be looking for prey," he panted. "Not racing each other."

Streamflower suppressed a purr of amusement. "They aren't your apprentices, Sunblaze. Shouldn't Thrushpaw and Rosepaw be with their mentors?"

The tom shook his head defiantly. "I did not spend six moons in the nursery with these two to just give them up to their mentors! I'm their father and I'll train them if I want to."

The brown tabby tom nodded. "Father is much better than Rowanfur, anyway. He's too serious and all he ever talks about is his kits."

The tortoiseshell she-cat snorted. "It's all Hawkpaw this and Goldenpaw that! At least my mentor actually trains me. Lilyheart is awesome and doesn't _always_ talk about her kits. She only talks about them most of the time."

Streamflower glanced at Sunblaze, who shrugged. "I can't help it if I'm a better mentor than Rowanfur. If a tom can't put his kits aside for the training of our future warriors-"

"Like exactly what you're doing?" Streamflower interrupted. "Rowanfur doesn't insist on training his kits and neither does Lilyheart. You're the only parent in the whole Clan that thinks he should train his own children."

"Well?" Sunblaze argued. "Why shouldn't I? They're my kits. I've raised them since they were less than a moon old! I know them better than anyone!"

Thrushpaw nodded. "That's right! He even helps me catch prey sometimes!"

"And Father never makes us clean out the elders' bedding!" Rosepaw added.

Streamflower nodded sharply. "Sunblaze, _that's_ the reason you shouldn't be training your kits. You're too soft on them. Rowanfur and Tawnyheart would be way too soft of Goldenpaw and Hawkpaw. Lilyheart and Snowtail would be way too soft on Brackenpaw and Applepaw. There's a reason why parents don't mentor their kits."

Rosepaw snorted. "Hazelleaf and Nightcloud don't even need to mentor Brackenpaw and Applepaw. They're practically warriors! They know _everything_!"

"They say they do, anyway," Thrushpaw meowed.

Sunblaze cuffed his son's ear with his paw. "You'll know everything too, someday."

"Will I?" Rosepaw asked.

"Of course!" their father purred. "My two kits are the smartest in the whole Clan! I bet you'll know even more than Brackenpaw and Applepaw!"

Streamflower scooped up her chervil, nodding to the warrior. "Make sure you give their mentors a chance. Rowanfur's a great cat. He'll be able to train Thrushpaw if you'll let him, and Lilyheart was a great choice of mentor for Rosepaw."

"I know, but I just want to be there for my kits," Sunblaze mewed. "They're all I have left of Blue-eye."

The medicine cat noticed the pain glowing in the warrior's green eyes. After losing his mate and two of his sons within days of each other, the tom had been devastated. Sunblaze had been determined not to lose any more of his family and made the unprecedented decision to move into the nursery to better care for his two surviving kits. Streamflower could understand why the tom was so hesitant to leave them alone, even for a heartbeat.

"You still have us, Father," Thrushpaw mewed quietly.

"We won't leave you like Mama, Darkkit, and Cloudkit did," Rosepaw added, burying her face into Sunblaze's ginger fur.

The tom nuzzled his daughter gently. "I know you won't."

Streamflower picked up her herbs and prepared to head back to camp. "Give their mentors a chance, Sunblaze," she meowed. "You've done your duty for them. Now it's Rowanfur and Lilyheart's turn."

* * *

The camp was buzzing with activity when Streamflower padded through the entrance. It seemed like everyone was enjoying the beautiful greenleaf weather. Brightheart and Thornclaw were sunning themselves on the stone that line the side of the camp, entertaining Cinderheart and Hollyfrost's kits with a story. Berrynose and Lionblaze sat by the fresh-kill pile, seemingly arguing over who got a robin while Bumblestripe carried off two mice and a fat vole. Blossomfall and Mapleheart were lying next to Brindlepaw, who had been blinded by a rabbit nine moons ago. It looked like her mother and sister were keeping her company on this warm, sunny day.

The medicine cat padded through the camp toward the small cave that served as the den she shared with Jayfeather. As she pushed through the lichen barrier, she was pleased to see the line of nests on the side were empty. The previous leaf-bare, every nest had been filled with sick cats. Now they only had cats at night, when she, Jayfeather, and Brindlepaw tucked in to get some sleep.

Jayfeather wasn't in the den when Streamflower got inside, but squealing voices sound from the back of the cave. Realizing kits were in her herb store, the medicine cat dropped her chervil.

"Breezekit and Frogkit, if either of you has even breathed on a poppy seed I'll have you flayed!" she snapped.

A black kit bounced out from the shadows, her green eyes sparkling. "Oh Streamflower, lighten up. Frogkit and I were only helping."

Frogkit padded out from the back, standing behind his sister. "Yeah. We didn't mess anything up."

"I told them not to play back there!" a third voice cried, peering out from behind Frogkit.

Streamflower shook her head irritably. "Are all four of you in here?" she growled. "Marshkit and even Cloudkit are messing with the herb store!"

"I was not!" the tiny gray she-cat huffed. "I told them not to!"

"So did I!" the white-and-black tom agreed. "Why do Cloudkit and I get blamed for everything?"

"Because you're here!" Streamflower growled. "Wasn't my sister watching you?"

Breezekit shook her head. "We don't need Mama always watching us! We're five moons old!"

Frogkit nodded importantly. "Soon we'll be apprentices!"

"And then you'll be out of my fur and annoying your mentors!" Streamflower meowed. "That'll be the day!"

Cloudkit padded slowly toward the entrance to the den. "Come on; let's go see if Brightheart will tell us a story! She never finished the one about Cloudtail being captured by twolegs."

"I don't want to listen to a boring old story," Breezekit whined. "Let's see if Hawkpaw and Goldenpaw will teach us a battle move!"

Streamflower shooed the kits toward the lichen. "I don't care what the four of you do! Just stay out of my herb store!"

"Fine!" Frogkit grumbled. "It's not like we want to play with a bossy old she-cat anyway."

"Yeah," Breezekit echoed. "You're even bossier than Jayfeather!"

The medicine cat snorted as the kits bounced out of her den. Her sister's kits were the oldest in the Clan and were almost ready to be made into apprentices. They felt as if they were too old to be wasting time playing silly games with the younger cats, but no one was training them yet. They had nothing constructive to do with their time and for some reason liked to spend it messing with Streamflower's herbs.

 _I'm glad Swallowflight got those bees out of her brain and settled down with Stormpelt, but I wish the two of them could keep their kits under control!_ she thought, pushing her chervil back toward the herb store, relieved to find that most of her herbs looked untouched.

* * *

Streamflower tossed and turned in her nest, visions flashing before her eyes. Four young crows sat in a nest, high up in an old maple tree. On one side of the tree a dense forest of tall, thick trees covered the landscape. On the other side, pine trees dotted a wet marshland. The four crows sat huddled in the center of their nest, cawing for a parent to come and get them. Two adult crows joined the young and pulled them apart from each other with their beaks. One of the adults nudged two toward the thick forest, nodding at them to fly over the oak, birch, and maple trees that covered the land. The two young flapped their wings and flew with their parent across the forest, leaving their nest mates behind. The other adult crow nudged the remaining two toward the marshland. The young crows flew up into the air, following the adult crow as he flew off in the direction of the marsh and pine trees, leaving the nest in the tree on the border of two landscapes empty.

The she-cat jolted awake, blinking rapidly. She didn't understand the vision she had just seen. Had it been simply a dream, watching the two adult crows separate their young? Or had it meant something more? She shook her head trying to clear it. Streamflower wasn't sure what the dream meant, but sometimes a dream is just a dream. Maybe it meant nothing.

But it could have been a vision of StarClan. Could they have sent her that dream? Streamflower wasn't sure who the dream would be referring to if it was from StarClan. Two crows separating their young? Half going to live in a dense forest and half going to live in the wetlands?

 _It's a good thing Swallowflight is mates with Stormpelt!_ Streamflower thought. _Or else I'd think the dream was about her and Newtclaw!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N: I'm glad people are liking the story so far. I'm pretty sure this one is going to be the best of the four (although I thought the same thing with SH2 and SH3). Does Streamflower really, truly believe that Stormpelt's the father of her sister's kits? Who knows. Certainly not her. She hasn't talked to her sister in moons. While I left her believes sort of ambiguous, in my mind it's more like she's trying to convince herself that Swallowflight's loyal, but doesn't actually believe it.**_

 _ **Side note: So...my brother's last Spring Break before graduation starts Friday, and as a special end-of-high-school thing we're going on a family trip to Disney World. I'll have my laptop with so I may be on to respond to pm's, but don't expect much in the way of chapters. I've got two more prewritten, but I'll probably save them for when I get back home. Maybe. I don't know. I need to do some editing on both of them before they get posted.**_

 _ **Anyhoo...I really like this chapter. We get to spend some time with the kits before they're split up. Breezekit may or may not be based on my real life cat who acts just like her (and looks just like her, too). Anyway, great chapter. My favorite of the ones I've written so far.)**_

Chapter 3

"Mama, can you tell us a story?" Cloudkit mewed, curling up in the nest she shared with Swallowflight and her littermates.

"Yeah, tell us a good one," Marshkit squeaked, pressing up against Swallowflight's side.

The black warrior pulled Breezekit toward her, the small she-cat wiggling and complaining that she wasn't tired yet. "Oh, I suppose. What do you want the story to be about?"

"Our father!" Frogkit mewed. "Tell us about Stormpelt? Did he and Dustwhisker ever get into trouble when they were kits?"

A gray tabby queen in the nest next to Swallowflight's snorted. "Of course they did!" Hollyfrost meowed. "They were in trouble all of the time! They were so annoying!"

"And yet, somehow you and Dustwhisker ended up together," Cinderheart purred. "No one in ThunderClan saw that coming!"

Hollyfrost shook her head. "They grew up! Well, Dustwhisker did, anyway. Stormpelt still acts like a kit!" She sent a good natured glance over at Swallowflight. "Sometimes it takes a she-cat to get toms to act like adults! They need us!"

"What did Stormpelt and Dustwhisker do?" Breezekit asked.

"What didn't they do?" Swallowflight countered. "I think they were into Jayfeather and Streamflower's herb supply even more than you are!"

Frogkit's blue eyes widened. "No way! Is that even possible?"

"Our father would never do anything naughty like that!" a tiny voice from Hollyfrost's nest mewed. Silverkit glared over at Swallowflight. "My father is wonderful!"

Her brother nodded. "Yeah!" Birchkit squeaked. "Don't lie about our father!"

"She's not lying," Hollyfrost mewed. "Just ask my sister. Sorrelcloud mentored him. I mentored Stormpelt. We know everything about those toms, and they were a pawful!"

Breezekit turned toward Sorrelcloud. "Well? What were they like?"

The golden she-cat thought for a moment. "Well, Hollyfrost was such a tough mentor and a stick in the mud so Stormpelt never got away with anything. He ended up being such a goody-goody and boring like my sister. I wasn't so overprotective and actually let Dustwhisker have fun. He did get in some serious trouble, though."

Now all of Swallowflight and Hollyfrost's kits had their eyes on Sorrelcloud.

"Tell us more!" Breezekit ordered.

Swallowflight cuffed her daughter gently. "Ask nicely, please."

The black kit scooted away from her mother and ignored the order. "What did he do?"

Sorrelcloud purred, remembering an amusing event. "Well, there was this one time I let Dustwhisker climb a tree. It was his very first time. Stormpelt didn't get to because my sister was a horrible mentor."

"I was not!" Hollyfrost huffed.

"Anyway," the golden tabby carried on, "he was high up in the branches when he shouted down that he heard a funny buzzing noise. I told him it was a bee hive and he should be careful not to get stung. Dustwhisker wanted to get some honey out because honey is so delicious, but he accidently got stuck and tore the bee hive partly off of its branch and got honey all over him! Then he stumbled and tripped off of the branch. I didn't have to worry about him getting hurt because there was a large bird's nest under him, and he did land in it, but there were a bunch of feathers and he ended up getting covered in them because the feathers stuck to the honey! He looked like a bird! It was so funny."

"It was dangerous and stupid," Hollyfrost meowed. "He could have gotten hurt. That's why I never let Stormpelt do anything like that."

"You sound boring," Breezekit informed the queen.

Swallowflight stifled a laugh. "That's okay, Breezekit. We all think Hollyfrost is boring!"

"Hey!" the gray she-cat cried. "I am not that boring! I wanted to make sure my apprentice lived to become a warrior! It's thanks to me that you kits were even born. If Stormpelt had fallen out of a tree and died, Swallowflight would never have had you."

"Well, I still think you're boring," Breezekit meowed.

* * *

Swallowflight rested her head on her paws. All was quiet in the nursery now. Hollyfrost's two kits were now sound asleep. Sorrelcloud's little ones were quiet, curled up against their mother. Even Cinderheart's two kits were asleep, tired from a day of playing with Lionblaze. Swallowflight found it amusing that Cinderheart and her two kits from her first litter were sharing the nursery at the same time. Willowkit and Stonekit might not realize yet that two of the queens in the nursery were their older sisters, but Swallowflight knew that Sorrelcloud and Hollyfrost loved watching their younger sister and brother.

Glancing down at her own sleeping kits, Swallowflight wondered how she was going to choose which she should keep. This was the last night she would have all four of them in ThunderClan. Tomorrow night she would take two to the ShadowClan border to meet their father. Newtclaw was overjoyed when Swallowflight had told him that he had two healthy sons and two healthy daughters. He said he didn't care which she would allow him to take back to his Clan, but that didn't make the choice any easier.

Swallowflight would miss Breezekit's outgoing, overconfident personality. She would miss Frogkit's determination to outdo his sister in anything. She would miss Marshkit's determination to just be good at something, and she would miss Cloudkit's gentleness and kindness. How could she ever choose which two kits to give up?

 _Maybe if Breezekit and Frogkit are separated from their littermates, Marshkit and Cloudkit would be able to rise up and become more outgoing and daring. Maybe they've just been more submissive because they have so much competition. But do I keep Breezekit and Frogkit or to I keep Marshkit and Cloudkit? Which would Newtclaw probably rather have? Would Rowanstar be more willing to accept to kits who already show such promise as hunters and fighters or would he be more willing to accept kits who are sweet-natured and simply determined to do their best without giving up? Why is this such a hard decision?_

In her mind, Swallowflight could hear an echo of her father's voice. She knew Onestar didn't want her to have to separate any of her kits. He would want them all to stay together and be a family- four kits and two parents together forever. Sadly, the she-cat knew this wasn't possible yet. If maybe she hadn't gotten pregnant so soon she and Newtclaw could have worked on their plan to convince their leaders that they didn't need the Warrior Code anymore. Maybe now the best thing to do was to show both their leaders these lovely kits. Ivystar had already guessed who the father was and hadn't said anything, but Swallowflight knew she liked the kits. Maybe Rowanstar would like the kits if he just met them.

 _I should give Newtclaw Breezekit and Frogkit. They show the most promise. Breezekit's already caught a mouse and she's not even an apprentice yet! She's going to be a brilliant hunter and Frogkit shows the desire to be just as wonderful as his sister. I'm sure Rowanstar would love to have two strong future warriors in his Clan._

 _That's what I'll do. I'll give ShadowClan Breezekit and Frogkit. Surely this is the right decision. But why does it feel so wrong?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N: Tansy is back from Disney World! And is not happy to be back. I left the nice warm and sunny Florida to the snowing Indiana. Seriously? It's not supposed to snow in April!**_

 _ **Anyway, here's Chapter 4! All four kits are still in ThunderClan, but Swallowflight will continue being annoying in Chapter 5.)**_

Chapter 4

Streamflower stared at the apprentice in front of her. "You were doing _what_?"

Applepaw blinked, not showing a bit of guilt for her sprained paw. "Chasing a rabbit over loose stones on the edge of our territory," she mewed, looking nonchalant.

"The stones on our border with WindClan aren't safe to run on!" Streamflower hissed. "One false step and you fall off of the rocks and break a bone- or worse."

"Well, I didn't," the white apprentice mewed flatly, flicking her tail. "It's just a sprained paw, and anyway, I caught the rabbit."

The medicine cat shook her head in exasperation. "Jayfeather, what are we going to do with these mouse-brained apprentices?"

The gray tom snorted. "You're beginning to sound like me," he growled. "I say we just make that boulder area off limits to apprentices."

"But there's where all the rabbits go!" Applepaw meowed in protest. "Brackenpaw and I hunt there all the time!"

"Besides, if we make a rule against it, it'll just make the apprentices want to go there even more," Streamflower meowed. "Stony slope that isn't safe to run on? Well, I guess we better hunt there!"

Applepaw huffed angrily, whipping her tail back and forth. "I do not sound like that!"

Jayfeather snorted. "Yes you do. All apprentices sound like that."

"I never did," Streamflower mewed. "I had more sense than that!"

"Yeah, you were weird," the gray medicine cat meowed.

The tabby she-cat good-naturedly flicked the tom with her tail. "Well, if we're just going to make fun of me I guess I'll just leave then," she puffed, feigning offense. "There's some fresh daisy growing by the lake shore and I wanted to pick some."

"Don't go swimming while you're there!" Applepaw meowed. She paused, thinking about what she just said, and then snorted. "Oh wait, you're not normal. You probably never even thought of swimming in the lake when you were an apprentice!"

"And you're a ThunderClan cat, so I'm surprised you did!" Streamflower mewed, turning away from the hot-headed apprentice. She wasn't really annoyed by the white she-cat; in fact, she found it quite amusing when the apprentices found more trouble to get into, as long as it wasn't dangerous. At least they were doing something constructive, like hunting. They weren't messing with her herb store!

The tabby she-cat padded out of her den, standing on the sun-drenched grass of the camp. Glancing around to see which cats were out and about, she spied a pale gray tom standing near the fresh-kill pile. Streamflower trotted over to him, hoping he would have a moment to speak with her. She was still concerned about her dream and needed to ask the tom a few questions. "Hey, Stormpelt, do you have a moment?"

Stormpelt looked up from the mouse he was prodding. "Sure, but it'll have to be quick. Poppyfrost wants me for a border patrol, and Swallowflight's actually going to come with me for once. She says she needs to clear her head. It must be hard being stuck in camp all the time. Once the kits are made apprentices she'll be back to patrolling twice a day and doing hunting patrols in between!"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," Streamflower meowed. "I'm sure you're aware that my sister and I haven't exactly been on great terms for the past several moons."

"You haven't gotten along since the last greenleaf," Stormpelt mewed. "Well, last leaf-fall you seemed to have made up, but then you had a fight again over something? I don't know. Swallowflight wouldn't tell me. She said it's your fault, though."

The tabby she-cat snorted, shaking her head in annoyance. "Of course she did. Swallowflight would never take the blame for any issue we have. Anyway, that's not what my question is about."

"You could always just ask her if you have a question about something," Stormpelt mewed. "You are sisters, you know. Most sisters talk to each other."

"I'd rather not," Streamflower replied. She stared at the tom, preparing herself to ask the questions buzzing in her mind. "Stormpelt, does Swallowflight really love you?"

The gray tom's blue eyes widened. "What?" he gasped. "Of course she does! We've been mates for over seven moons now!"

The she-cat narrowed her eyes, not sure the tom was right. "Really? Are you sure she loves you?"

Stormpelt nodded quickly. "I'm sure. We have kits together, remember? Four of them. Before we had kits, we patrolled together every day."

"Are you sure you're the kits' father?" Streamflower pressed.

"Of course I am!" the tom exclaimed, his eyes widening. "Frogkit looks exactly like me and Cloudkit looks quite a bit like me as well. Anyone can see clear as day that they're mine. Who else would the father be?"

The medicine cat flicked her tail. "Oh, I don't know. A fluffy gray tom with brilliant blue eyes from ShadowClan perhaps? The name's Newtclaw. Maybe you've heard of him. My sister had a massive crush on him as an apprentice."

Stormpelt froze at the sound of Newtclaw's name, a shadow of doubt flickering in his eyes, but after a brief moment he shook his head and regained his composure. "Swallowflight stopped having a crush on him long ago. She loves me now. It's only a coincidence that he and I look alike. Gray with blue eyes isn't exactly a rare combination. Your mentor looks just like me too!"

"Fine," Streamflower mewed, realizing he had a fair point. "Forget I asked."

"I know you and your sister aren't friends anymore, but I didn't realize you didn't even know who the father of her kits is!" Stormpelt hissed. "Maybe if you didn't spend so much time avoiding her you'd know things!"

The tom whirled around and stomped away, carrying his mouse toward the nursery. Streamflower shook her head, not sure if she believed the gray tom. He had hesitated when she asked if he was the father. Was there actually some doubt there? If he was really sure those kits were his, there wouldn't have been a reason to hesitate.

 _I hope I'm wrong!_ Streamflower thought. _Stormpelt better be telling the truth about being their father!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The moon shined brightly over the ThunderClan camp, the dewy grass glistening under the silvery light. A soft breeze gently buffeted the green tufts, but the air was warm and quiet. The cats in the camp were nestled in their dens, sleeping away, blissfully unaware of what was about to happen to two young kits.

Swallowflight peered out from her nest, looking to make sure the three other queens were no longer awake. Silence only met her stares. Somehow she would have to get her two most boisterous kits out of the den without waking anyone up.

The queen stared down at her four little ones, feeling a wave of grief pulse through her. The pile of black, white, and gray fluff gave off the appearance of one cat rather than four separate kittens. Swallowflight shook her head sadly. How could she separate her litter? They were best friends, and she was going to tear them apart.

 _But I promised Newtclaw!_ she thought to herself. _They're five moons old. I have to allow him to see his kits._

Sighing, the black queen heaved herself to her paws. Gently, she nudged Breezekit away from her siblings and lifted the kit by her scruff. The little she-cat wiggled a bit, and Swallowflight sent a silent prayer to StarClan that Breezekit wouldn't wake up until they were out of the nursery.

Pushing through the entrance of the den, Swallowflight glanced around quickly. The camp was still and quiet. Berrynose was slumped over by the lichen entrance to the camp, having fallen asleep on duty. Relieved to see the guard was asleep, Swallowflight gently placed Breezekit on the soft grass and backed into the nursery again to retrieve Frogkit.

Once the two kits were out in the camp, the queen nudged them gently. Breezekit stirred first, sitting up slowly and blinking her tiny green eyes as she adjusted to the dim light.

"Mama?" she murmured, confusion sounding in her small voice.

Swallowflight brushed her tail to the kit's mouth, signaling her to remain quiet. She waited as Frogkit yawned, shaking himself as he woke up.

"You need to follow me and be very quiet," Swallowflight whispered, pointing with her tail toward the camp's entrance.

"Why?" Frogkit mumbled.

Breezekit stretched, nodding. "It's the middle of the night."

The queen sent a glance over to Berrynose, but the cream-colored tom gave no sign of having woken up. "We're going on an adventure."

The black kit's eyes widened, and she bounced to her paws. The kit was suddenly wide awake. "We are? Where are we going?"

"Hush!" Swallowflight mewed. "It's a secret mission. We have to be very quiet. If Berrynose wakes up, we can't go!"

Breezekit nodded, looking very serious. Frogkit still looked confused, but nodded that he would be quiet.

The queen pointed with her tail toward the entrance, signaling where the three cats would go. "Come on," she whispered. "Don't make any noise!"

The kits padded after their mother, stepping delicately over the grass so they would make as little noise as possible. As Swallowflight approached Berrynose, she stopped and signaled her kits on ahead of her. She wanted to make sure if the tom woke up, he didn't see the kits.

Once they were out of the camp, the kits whirled around to face their mother.

"Where are we going?" Breezekit meowed.

"Why aren't Marshkit and Cloudkit with us?" Frogkit added.

Swallowflight kept walking, passing her kits as she padded deeper into the forest. She didn't want to have to tell her kits until they were almost at their destination. "Walk quickly now," she mewed. "It's a long walk for tiny legs to make."

Frogkit huffed as he nearly tripped over a thin root. "Are we walking all the way across ThunderClan territory?" he asked. "If we are, you'll have to carry me. I'm too tired to go that far."

"Don't be such a mouse-brain," Breezekit mewed. "Our camp is in the middle of our forest. The most we could be going is half way across the ThunderClan territory."

"So where are we going, though?" Frogkit squeaked. "We can't be going too far if we're staying on ThunderClan land."

Swallowflight raised her head, looking at the familiar oak trees that loomed all around them. Soon the wide trees would be replaced with shorter, spikier pine trees. "We're going to the ShadowClan border."

"Why?" Breezekit asked, wrinkling her nose. "Why would anyone want to go there?"

"We're going to meet someone," Swallowflight replied simply.

Frogkit narrowed his eyes in confusion as he struggled to keep up with his sister, who was walking alongside their mother. "Who is it? Do you have a friend in ShadowClan?"

The queen nodded. "He's kind of a friend."

"So why aren't Marshkit and Cloudkit with us?" the tom asked again.

Swallowflight sighed, not knowing how to explain to the kits that they wouldn't be living with their littermates anymore. "Because this adventure is just for my strongest, best kits," she mewed, choking on her words.

"I knew it!" Breezekit exclaimed. "I knew I was your best kit!"

"Hey!" Frogkit whined. "She best _kits_. We're both the best, not just you."

The queen raised her head to scent the air. "Hush, kits. We're close to the ShadowClan border now."

The gray kit bounced forward. "I should go first," Frogkit mewed, puffing out his chest. "I have to protect you and Breezekit from danger if any mean ShadowClan cat's on the border."

"We're not meeting a mean ShadowClan cat," Swallowflight meowed.

"I should hope not," a deeper voice growled.

The queen glanced up. Newtclaw was sitting just in front of her, his fluffy gray pelt shining under the moonlight. With a pang, Swallowflight realized how much her son and Newtclaw looked a like.

 _Rowanstar's going to figure out Newtclaw's their father!_ she realized with horror. _He looks just like Frogkit and I look just like Breezekit! I should have brought the other two!_

"Who are you?" Breezekit hissed, interrupting Swallowflight's anguished thoughts.

The ShadowClan tom met Swallowflight's eyes. When she nodded he turned to face the kit. "I'm your father," he mewed gently.

"That's a lie!" Frogkit exclaimed. "Our father is Stormpelt! Mama would never have kits with a stinky old ShadowClan cat!"

Swallowflight hung her head low, unsure of what to say. How could she explain to her kits that they'd been living a lie for the last five moons?

Newtclaw nodded slowly. "Your mother let you believe Stormpelt was your father because he loves her, but she doesn't love him," he mewed. "I'm your real father, and you are my kits."

Breezekit looked confused. "But…doesn't Mama love Stormpelt?" She glanced over at Swallowflight. "Don't you?"

The queen pulled her daughter close, burying her head in the kit's fur. "I will always appreciate Stormpelt for acting as your father, but I'll never love him like I love Newtclaw."

"So are we going to live in ShadowClan now?" Frogkit asked, turning to face the ShadowClan tom.

Newtclaw nodded. "Yes, you and your sister are coming to live with me."

Frogkit narrowed his eyes. "But what about Mama and Cloudkit and Marshkit? Aren't they coming too?"

"Not yet," Newtclaw mewed. "I would love for all four of my kits to be with me, but at the moment that just isn't possible. Swallowflight can't join ShadowClan because of some bad rules, but when you four were born she and I decided it wouldn't be fair if she got to keep all of them in ThunderClan with her."

"So we decided that when you were five moons old, I would bring two of you to live in ShadowClan with your father," Swallowflight added. "That way he would at least get to know half of his kits."

Breezekit pulled away from Swallowflight. "You mean we have to go live in a strange Clan with a strange cat we've never even met and you aren't coming with us?"

"Not today," Swallowflight mumbled, looking away from her kits.

The ShadowClan tom padded toward the queen, pressing up against her. "Your mother and I are trying to find a way for all of us to be together, but for now we have to go separate ways. Swallowflight said I could have two of my kits in ShadowClan with me and two would stay with her until we can figure out what to do. Since she decided to keep Marshkit and Cloudkit with her, the two of you will be coming with me."

"I am not leaving my sister and brother!" Frogkit growled. "We have to all stay together!"

Breezekit nodded. "And I don't want to live in ShadowClan! I want to stay with my mama!"

Swallowflight could feel her heart breaking. She wanted her kits to stay with her, too, but she knew Newtclaw deserved to be with his kits just as much as she did.

Newtclaw could sense that his mate was going to have trouble letting go and decided it would be best not to stay any longer. "Kits, why don't we go to camp and settle in?" he meowed, trying to sound cheerful. "It's been a long night and I'm sure you're tired."

"No!" Breezekit cried. "I'm not leaving Mama!"

"You have to go with Newtclaw," Swallowflight meowed. "You and Frogkit have to live in ShadowClan now."

Frogkit looked dismayed, shaking his head quickly. "But I don't want to!"

Newtclaw stepped away from his mate and nudged the kits gently toward the border. "Hey, in just a moon you two will be apprentices! Then you'll get to see Swallowflight and your littermates at Gatherings. That'll be fun!"

"But it won't be any fun in the ShadowClan camp without Marshkit and Cloudkit to play with!" Frogkit mewed, trying to dig his paws into the ground so Newtclaw couldn't push him to the border; however, due to his small size his father was able to get him across.

"Oh, I think you'll find some new friends," Newtclaw meowed, stepping into ShadowClan territory. "Petalbreeze has a litter of kits nearly your age who would just love to play foxes and badgers with you. Do you two play foxes and badgers?"

"Yes," Breezekit sniffled, slowly following her father. "That's our favorite game."

Swallowflight stayed on her side of the border, watching as Newtclaw led two of her kits away. She hoped they wouldn't have to be separated for too long. Surely there was some way they all could be together.

 _Onestar, you were right!_ she wailed silently. _Separating the kits was the worst thing we could have done! The Warrior Code is tearing us apart. You were right about everything._


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A/N: Just wrote chapters 7 and 8. Intense things are coming. Very intense things that I'd bet you won't see coming.)**_

Chapter 6

"Help! My kits! My kits are gone!" an anguished yowl cried from the camp.

Streamflower was jolted from her sleep, instantly aroused by the loud cry. "That sounds like Swallowflight!" she gasped, leaping to her paws.

Jayfeather sat up in his nest, blinking tiredly. "What did she say?" he asked, yawning.

A third voice answered. "She said her kits are missing!" Brindlepaw swung her head around to face Streamflower. "Well? Aren't you going to help her find them?"

The tabby she-cat nodded quickly, nearly forgetting the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat couldn't see. "Yes, of course."

Streamflower hurried out of the den in time to see the warriors and apprentices rushing out of theirs as well, alarmed by Swallowflight's yowl.

"My kits are gone!" the black she-cat wailed. She was outside the nursery, pacing back and forth with her tail lashing behind her. Cloudkit and Marshkit were huddled behind the queen, shaking with fright.

Ivystar had already bounded down from her den and was standing beside Swallowflight. "When did you realize they were gone?" she demanded, her blue eyes dark with worry.

Swallowflight shook her head. "I had only gone to make dirt. I was gone just for a moment, but when I got back Breezekit and Frogkit were missing!"

Streamflower's eyes widened. Breezekit and Frogkit were the biggest troublemakers in ThunderClan. It wouldn't surprise her at all if they snuck off to escape into the forest for some fun.

"We need to send search parties!" the medicine cat meowed. "We need to find the kits before they get lost."

Ivystar nodded. "Exactly right, Streamflower." She whipped her head around, looking through the camp. "Stormpelt, you'd better lead a search party."

The gray tabby tom nodded seriously. "Absolutely! I won't rest until my kits are safe in camp!"

Berrynose padded up to stand beside Stormpelt. "I'd better lead one, too. I fell asleep while guarding, so if it's anyone's fault that the kits are missing, it's mine!"

Streamflower watched as the two warriors gathered patrols of cats. She noticed the grim expression on Stormpelt's face. The gray tom was calm, rather than in hysterics like his mate. He did not look nearly as worried as Swallowflight or any of the other warriors, and he was supposedly the father of the missing kits. Berrynose looked more worried than he did. Shouldn't Stormpelt be more worried than anyone? Unless, of course, he isn't their father. The tabby she-cat shook her head angrily. This was no time to be thinking about that. Swallowflight was her sister and her sister's kits were missing! That was more important than worrying about who their father was.

The medicine cat bounded over to Swallowflight, all the bitterness Streamflower had felt toward her sister gone and replaced with genuine care and worry. "Had you heard them talking about sneaking off?" she asked. "They probably think this is a game."

The queen nodded her head sadly. "They're always talking about wanting to explore the forest. Oh, I hope they're not in danger!"

Streamflower glanced down at Marshkit and Cloudkit, who were pressing up against their mother tightly. "I'm sure they're not in danger," she mewed, trying to keep her voice optimistic. She didn't want to scare the other kits any more than they already were. "I bet they're having great fun!"

"Breezekit is always talking about sneaking out of camp," Cloudkit whimpered, "but I didn't think she actually would!"

Marshkit nodded dejectedly. "And of course Frogkit would go with her. He always has to do exactly what Breezekit does because he wants to beat her at something. It made him so mad when she caught that mouse last moon."

"What if they meet a fox or a badger?" Cloudkit mewed, her green eyes wide with worry. "They're going to get hurt! I told them not to leave camp! I told them!"

Streamflower rest her tail gently on the small she-cat's head. "I'm sure they haven't met a fox or badger. We haven't scented anything like that on our territory in moons. They're probably just fine."

Swallowflight looked away, not facing her sister as the tabby she-cat reassured the remaining kits. Streamflower wondered briefly if she was trying not to imagine her kits fighting against a badger. The black she-cat had stopped wailing and was now stonily silent.

 _My poor sister!_ Streamflower thought. _I hope we find Breezekit and Frogkit soon!_

* * *

"Any sign of them?" Ivystar asked Stormpelt.

Streamflower watched as the tom shook his head slowly. "No. We walked all the way to the WindClan border and traced all the way along the edge of the territory, but there was no sign of them that way."

Stormpelt's voice was hollow, but not particularly sad. Streamflower wondered why he didn't appear more worried about his kits. His patrol had been out all day looking for them. Surely the failure to find Breezekit and Frogkit should send him into hysterics. Stormpelt was completely calm and collected. Even though he appeared to be sad, there was no worry in his voice.

"We scented them!" a yowl sounded from behind Streamflower. She whirled around to see Berrynose storming into the camp, Nightcloud, Snowtail, Rowanfur, Dovewing, and Tawnyheart behind him.

The cream-colored tom marched up to Ivystar, his blue eyes gleaming with rage. "We tracked them all the way to the ShadowClan border! There's fresh ShadowClan scent right where the kits went. I bet those mangy, flea-bitten rogues stole them!"

As soon as the words left Berrynose's mouth, the realization hit Streamflower. She knew ShadowClan had not stolen those kits. She knew why Stormpelt didn't look worried about his missing kits. It all made sense now.

 _That's why Stormpelt wasn't freaking out like a normal father would! He's not the father!_ Streamflower whipped her head around to glance at Swallowflight, who was crouched by the nursery looking worried, but not extremely upset. _I should have known! She gave Breezekit and Frogkit to Newtclaw! My sister gave away her kits!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**(A/N: This is probably one of my favorite chapters so far, this one and the next one. Yes, I know I made the Gathering's timing too convenient, but I wanted all four Clans introduced to the issue sooner rather than later. Whether WindClan and RiverClan like it or not, they are going to be involved.)**_

Chapter 7

Swallowflight leaped off of the wide log that was used as a bridge to reach the Gathering island. Stormpelt followed closely behind her, and after landing on the soft, dewy grass hurried to walk alongside the black she-cat.

"It'll be okay," the gray tom mewed quietly. "I'm sure Rowanstar isn't going to turn away to perfectly strong and healthy kits just because a ThunderClan cat's their mother."

"He's probably already guess the truth," Swallowflight meowed weakly. "I should never have sent Frogkit and Breezekit to live with him. I know Rowanstar is wise and knows the kits aren't at fault, but what do you think he'll do to Newtclaw? What if he brings it up tonight? Ivystar doesn't even know what I did."

Stormpelt licked her ear gently. "Hey, both leaders are fair and kind. Ivystar already knew that you were never going to stop loving Newtclaw. She's probably already guessed what happened. She and Rowanstar may not be happy with what you and Newtclaw did, but there's nothing they can do to change it. You gave our Clans wonderful kits, so they have nothing to be mad about."

A wave of ShadowClan scent hit Swallowflight as she followed her pretend mate toward the center of the island. The cats of the pine forest were mingling with WindClan and RiverClan cats, but there was only one Clan scent that Swallowflight was paying attention to. Was Newtclaw even here? What if he had been banned from Gatherings?

"Hey, Fernblossom," Stormpelt mewed politely to a dark ginger she-cat with RiverClan scent. "How's your apprentice?"

"Oh, he's great," the she-cat purred. "Thornpaw thinks he's a warrior already, and can't wait until the day Reedstar realizes that he should have been made one ages ago."

The tom chuckled lightly. "Oh, apprentices," he sighed. "What would we do without them?"

Fernblossom glanced behind Stormpelt, seeing Swallowflight for the first time. "Hi!" she mewed. "You must be Stormpelt's mate! He told me about you at the last Gathering!"

"You talk about me when I'm not around?" Swallowflight meowed, eyeing Stormpelt. She tried to keep her tone light, as if she were joking, but she wondered if the other two cats could hear that it was forced.

A brown-striped tom that smelled of wind and heather padded over to the small group. "Stormpelt has mentioned you tons of times. You're a lucky she-cat to have a tom who loves you like that. It reminds me that I should probably talk about my Petaltail more often."

"Hey, a tom's got to be proud of his mate, doesn't he?" Stormpelt meowed, brushing his thick gray tail against Swallowflight's side. "After all, they have to put up with us all the time!"

The brown tom laughed. "You sure got that right! I don't know why Petaltail puts up with me."

Fernblossom flicked her tail. "For some reason she-cats think they can fix toms. It gives us a challenge."

"We aren't a challenge!" Stormpelt mewed indignantly.

The ginger she-cat rolled her eyes. "Come on, Swallowflight. Tell us what a challenge Stormpelt is!"

"If everyone could please turn toward the Great Oak, we'd like to start the Gathering!" Harestar called from a high branch of the giant tree that towered over the island.

Swallowflight turned to face the brown-and-white tom and the other leaders, still worried over what Rowanstar might say about the kits.

The WindClan leader continued speaking almost immediately. "We've had a great moon," he meowed. "Two of our apprentices passed their assessments and were made warriors. Hawkflight and Icepool are here as warriors tonight."

"Hawkflight! Icepool!" Swallowflight joined in with everyone as they cheered for the new warriors. Peering through the crowd, she could see a thin brown tom glancing around nonchalantly with a white she-cat hanging her head in embarrassment next to him.

 _Icepool doesn't like attention called to her,_ Swallowflight thought. _I was ready to burst with pride with Bramblestar announced me at a Gathering._

The RiverClan leader, a plump tom named Reedstar, stood up to speak. "We've also had a nice moon. Greenleaf is always a season of good hunting for the Clans and this seems no different. Fish almost seem to leaping into our paws!"

"ThunderClan has been enjoying excellent hunting," Ivystar added. "We haven't had the best moon, however. Just yesterday two of our kits went missing. We tracked their trail to the ShadowClan border, and we hoped that tonight Rowanstar might be able to tell us if he's found our missing kits.

There was a slight edge to her voice as she spoke. Swallowflight felt her claws dig into the ground nervously. How would Rowanstar respond to the silver-and-white she-cat?

The tom blinked slowly, nodding as Ivystar spoke. "Oh, I certainly can tell you. I realized fairly quickly why you didn't send out a patrol to fetch them back, and I wonder if you've told your Clanmates why you didn't send a patrol to fetch them right away.

"With the Gathering only one day away and them in a Clan, I assumed they would be safe until tonight," Ivystar meowed icily.

"I assume that is not the real reason, but whatever," Rowanstar meowed. "I know who the kits are and I assure you they will be most welcome in my Clan. Their father, however, has been banned from Gatherings in order to maybe prevent this _unfortunate_ occurrence from happening again. Can I assumed you have punished the mother?"

By now Harestar and Reedstar had their eyes locked on the ThunderClan and ShadowClan leaders. Judging by their shocked looks, Swallowflight realized they had thought nothing interesting would happen tonight.

Ivystar flicked her tail. "How I deal with the mother is none of your concern, Rowanstar. She had four kits. If she and their father made the decision to split them up so each Clan got two, then that was their choice. Both Clans have a claim to these kits and both Clans shall get to claim these kits."

"As I said, the two brought to me are most welcome," Rowanstar meowed. "I was just wondering what we should do about their parents. Whether we like it or not, they are in this together and they drag our Clans into their mess with them. Your Clan loses two kits and my Clan gains two. Every cat here deserves to know what these parents think they're doing, and since I can see the mother sitting down there, I think it would be best if she'd enlighten the Clans with her mate's mouse-brained ideas since I've only had to listen to them every day for the past seven moons. Yes, I knew she had kits long before yesterday."

"Um…is it necessary for all four Clans to be involved in this?" Reedstar mewed. "Or can we go? I'm not sure I want RiverClan messed up in whatever's going on between ThunderClan and ShadowClan!"

Harestar shook his head, his amber eyes gleaming. "Are you kidding? This is the most excitement I've seen in moons! WindClan's staying for this!"

Ivystar sighed. "Oh, alright. I can see no good coming out of this, but I can see that my Clanmates look very interested in hearing what Swallowflight has to say."

Swallowflight hung her head, not wanting to speak in front of all four Clans. Stormpelt pressed up against her comfortingly.

"She doesn't have to say anything!" the tom meowed. "It's a queen's right to remain silent about the father of her kits!"

"It's so cute how he wants to protect her," Rowanstar laughed. "Tom, you know she doesn't love you. You aren't the father of her kits. Don't stand up for her. Let her answer for her actions."

The black she-cat sighed, sending a nervous glance to Stormpelt. The tom's blue eyes narrowed worriedly, but he didn't say anything. Closing her eyes, Swallowflight stood up to speak.

"Newtclaw of ShadowClan is the father of my kits," she meowed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**(A/N: Sorry it's been several days. It's been a crazy week.**_

 _ **plasmablast: I have no idea. It's kind of a 'when I get an idea I'll write' kind of thing. Same with The Bizarre Life of Nightcloud and Scourge. It's not that I've quit, but a mix of not having time/not having ideas.)**_

Chapter 8

Streamflower pressed her ears flat against her head as the sound of angry yowls flooded the island. She knew her sister was wrong and probably deserved to be punished, but being forced to answer in front of all four Clans seemed unfair.

"And what is his plan…I mean your plan?" Rowanstar asked the black she-cat, his amber eyes narrowed darkly.

"We…we want to be together," Swallowflight whispered. "All of us.

Harestar paced along his branch. "Speak up! I can't hear you!"

Streamflower watched as her sister's green eyes widened. Her face hardened as she glared at the WindClan leader. "I said we want to be together!" Swallowflight hissed. "Newtclaw and I love each other and want to be together!"

"And how are you planning to do that when you split up the kits?" Ivystar asked. "You forced Frogkit and Breezekit away from their home, away from their littermates, and away from you in order to live in a strange Clan with unfamiliar faces and a father they'd never even met. Is that fair to them? Is it fair that they got to meet their father but Marshkit and Cloudkit didn't?"

"We didn't know what else to do!" Swallowflight cried. "Newtclaw and I didn't want to split up our kits, but we weren't sure how we could all be together! This stupid warrior code says that cats from different Clans can't be mates, so we've broken your stupid code and now we're forced to live apart because we can't be together because of that stupid code! If it wasn't for the warrior code we'd be perfectly happy right now all together, but we can't be because you're all too stupid to realize the code isn't fair and is literally tearing families apart!"

Streamflower almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. If she hadn't already known her sister felt this way she would have been shocked. Still, she couldn't fathom that even her hotheaded sister would talk to Clan leaders like that!

 _Swallowflight, you've really done it now! Whether you're right or wrong won't matter. If you're going to yell at the leaders like that they will never listen to you!_

Ivystar's blue eyes were dark with rage. "The code is fair!" she snapped. "Don't criticize the whole code just because you think one little rule isn't fair! It doesn't matter what you think- those rules are there for a reason. Cats from separate Clans cannot be mates. It causes to many problems and calls loyalties into question, and I daresay I am definitely questioning yours!"

"That's fine with me!" Swallowflight yowled. "Maybe I'm not loyal to ThunderClan anymore. You're all too uptight and worship the code and StarClan like their infallible. You're all so thick-headed you can't see the truth! Maybe I'll just go join ShadowClan!"

"I don't think so," Rowanstar hissed. "That would be rewarding you. Not only do you disrespect your leader, but you disrespect StarClan and our code. You have no place in any Clan with an attitude like that."

Streamflower felt a twinge of fear pulse through her. Even though she knew how her sister felt about the warrior code, she didn't think Swallowflight would ever leave her Clan.

"Then I'll be a rogue!" Swallowflight howled. "I'll live by my own rules and Newtclaw and our kits can go and start our own Clan- and we won't have any stupid rules that tell our children who they can and cannot be in love with!"

"You think Newtclaw will leave ShadowClan?" Rowanstar hissed. "I listen to him complain every day. He wants to reform the Clans, not leave them!"

"He'll leave if I leave!" Swallowflight hissed.

Ivystar unsheathed her claws, digging them into the bark of the tree. "Then go. I'll tell your kits where you went. If they want to leave and go off and be rogues with you, they can."

Swallowflight held her head and tail high, glaring defiantly at the leaders. "Fine," she snapped.

Streamflower watched in horror as her sister whirled around to march away from the Clan cats toward the edge of the island. Fear pulsing through the tabby she-cat, she leapt to her paws and chased after Swallowflight.

"Wait!" she wailed. "Don't go!"

Swallowflight glared back at the medicine cat. "Don't even talk to me!" she snarled. "You never supported Newtclaw and me and you're one of the uptight mouse-brains who worships the code like its everything. You're not my sister anymore, Streamflower. Just leave me alone."

The tabby she-cat's eyes widened and without a word watched as her sister leaped onto the log, not even bothering to glance back at her former Clanmates.

* * *

"Onestar!" Streamflower yowled, padding through thick undergrowth in a dark, shadowy forest. "Show yourself! I know you're here!

A lithe tabby tom slinked out from under a bramble thicket. His amber eyes widened with delight upon seeing the she-cat. "Streamflower!" he meowed, a touch of joy sounding in his voice. "I thought you weren't ever going to speak to me again."

The she-cat snorted. "I wasn't going to until you convinced my mouse-brained sister that you're somehow right about everything and she should abandon the warrior code completely."

"I never did anything like that," Onestar meowed, blinking innocently.

"Like you didn't convince her to split up the kits or leave ThunderClan?" Streamflower hissed. "I'm not stupid, Onestar. You control her every move."

The tom shook his head, anger flashing in his amber eyes. "I never told her to split up the kits!" he snapped. "I told her that was a terrible idea! That was her own thought and it was the worst thing she could have done."

The she-cat narrowed her eyes. "You didn't tell her to do that?" she asked in disbelief.

"No, of course not," Onestar meowed. "I want her to be happy. That was only ever going to make her more miserable! I wanted her and Newtclaw to be together with all four of their kits. Her giving them up was giving up on the idea that it was even possible for them to be a family."

"Then why did she do it?" Streamflower asked.

The tom snorted. "Because she's a mouse-brain! Seriously, Streamflower. I may be in the Dark Forest, but I'm not evil! I don't want to watch my daughter suffer. I wanted her to stay in the Clans and raise her kits- with Newtclaw, yes- but definitely stay in the Clans."

"Because you want to use her and Newtclaw to overthrow the warrior code and destroy our Clans," Streamflower meowed, her voice hard.

"I do not! I don't know where you got such an idea!" Onestar meowed, sniffing.

The tabby she-cat rolled her eyes. "I'm not Swallowflight, Onestar. You can't play dumb or innocent with me. I'm not blind to your lies. I know you still want revenge on the Clans- or at least ThunderClan- and are willing to destroy everything to get it. You're made that you're in the Dark Forest, you're mad that Mother realized you didn't love her, and you're mad at StarClan for deciding you were evil. You want revenge on StarClan and our living Clans, and you are willing to destroy your own daughter's life to get it!"

The tom's eyes widened with rage. "I do not want to destroy Swallowflight!" he yowled. "She is my daughter and I love her! I want the Clans to turn their backs on StarClan because they sent me to this retched place for no good reason and teaching the Clans that StarClan is wrong and their code is stupid and outdated is the best way to do it. I can't help it if Swallowflight can't follow through with our plans!"

"So you are trying to get revenge!" Streamflower hissed. "You do not love Swallowflight. Don't tell me that you do. If you truly did you wouldn't have gotten her into this mess. She was over her crush on Newtclaw until you came along. She could have actually fallen in love with Stormpelt and perfect little ThunderClan kits and been happy. She was a great warrior and had regained the trust she had lost as an apprentice. My sister would have been one of the Clan's greatest warriors and might have made it to deputy if it wasn't for you. Don't tell me that you love her. You destroyed her."

Onestar's eyes softened as Streamflower ended her rant. "Oh, Streamflower," he murmured. "If only you knew. I do love your sister. Very much. And I love you, too. I love both of you with all my heart. You are my daughters. I never meant to hurt _her_ in any of this. And I never meant to hurt you, either. I don't know why you don't like me, Streamflower. All I ever tried to do was make my daughters happy."

"You are a liar," Streamflower hissed. "You are obsessed with revenge and you don't care who you hurt. If you love either of us at all then stop messing with my sister. Just leave things alone. We don't need you."

"Oh, I think you both need me now more than ever," the tom meowed quietly. "You need to trust me, Streamflower. If you don't listen to me and understand that I'm right, you'll end up being destroyed with the rest of the Clans. Don't make me hurt my own daughter."

The medicine cat narrowed her eyes. "You've already hurt your daughters. Swallowflight may trust you, and she's alone now because of you. I know what you're like, and I will never trust you. I know what will happen if I do. Go ahead and see if you can destroy the Clans. I will fight you every step of the way."


	9. Chapter 9

_**(A/N: Sorry it's been two weeks. The first week was my last week of school for the semester and I had some major essays to write and the second week I decided I needed a break from staring at Microsoft Word. So yeah...anyway, school is over for now so I was able to get a chapter written.)**_

Chapter 9

Swallowflight padded through the dense undergrowth of the ThunderClan forest. She didn't care that she was trespassing- she had business to take care of. The black she-cat may have left her Clan, but two of her kits were still there and she was determined to take them with her. She was going to find a way for Newtclaw, the kits, and her to be together, and that couldn't happen if Marshkit and Cloudkit were stuck in ThunderClan.

Lifting her head, she scented the air cautiously. A patrol had been by recently, and from the scent Swallowflight could tell that Lionblaze, Rosepetal, Dustwhisker, and Mapleheart were heading back to camp. The black she-cat was not worried about being caught, though. She had only come to fetch her kits. Ivystar surely wouldn't refuse to that and would hand them over if their mother wanted them.

She wondered briefly about her other two kits. Breezekit and Frogkit had already left one home and hadn't been happy about it. Newtclaw would probably agree to leave ShadowClan, but would her more defiant, outspoken kits refuse to come with? They were almost old enough to become apprentices. If they liked ShadowClan, their parents may not be able to convince them to leave.

Shaking her head, Swallowflight decided to worry about that later. She would meet up with Newtclaw and discuss what to do later. She was sure the tom was going to be confined to the camp, so Swallowflight would have to trespass there as well, but she didn't think Rowanstar would mind banishing a cat who had been constantly telling him the warrior code is wrong since he was just an apprentice. Newtclaw would be able to leave ShadowClan without a problem. Swallowflight was sure of it.

Stopping outside the thick bramble barrier that formed ThunderClan's entrance, the she-cat braced herself. She knew she hadn't handled herself at the Gathering very well and her former Clanmates would most likely be mad. It was the middle of the day, however, and most cats would probably be out hunting or patrolling. With any luck, not many warriors would be in camp to see her and cause any unneeded arguments. If her mother was in camp, she would probably be pretty upset and try to convince her to stay. If her sister was in camp Streamflower would…well, Swallowflight didn't care what Streamflower would do. Out of all the brainwashed cats in ThunderClan, Swallowflight cared about her sister the least.

Taking a deep breath, the she-cat plunged in though the bramble thicket. At once she heard a hiss coming from the guard.

"Trespasser!" Molewhisker snarled, lashing his brown-and-cream tail.

"Keep your fur on," Swallowflight snapped back at him. "I'm only here for my kits."

The tom narrowed his eyes, clearly not willing to welcome the she-cat into camp.

"Let her in, Molewhisker," a calm voice called from the High Ledge.

Swallowflight glanced up and saw Ivystar sitting on the ledge, staring at the black she-cat with dark eyes. Poppyfrost sat next to the silver-and-white leader, flexing her claws.

"Why are you here?" the leader meowed, holding her voice steady as she eyed the intruder. "Are you here only to tell us how the warrior code should be thrown out?"

"Not this time," Swallowflight meowed, trying to keep her tone calm and polite. "That day will come. Today I am only here to collect my kits."

"Don't give them to her!" a voice that sounded a lot like Hazelleaf's called.

"They're ThunderClan kits!" Smokepelt added.

"Send her away!"

"Chase her out!"

"Drive her all the way to the mountains!"

Ivystar lashed her tail, staring out over the small crowd of cats who had gathered in the center of camp. "Silence!"

Poppyfrost narrowed her eyes. "The kits are five moons old. They are old enough to choose where they want to live. If they want to go with their mother, then we will let them."

The leader nodded with certainty. "But we will not force them to leave if they wish to stay, either."

"They are my kits and I will take them with me!" Swallowflight hissed. "You can't keep them from me."

"Marshkit and Cloudkit are old enough to make their own decisions," Ivystar growled.

Poppyfrost leapt down from the High Ledge, landing on the soft green grass. "Hollyfrost, fetch the kits," the tortoiseshell deputy ordered.

The gray queen nodded and ducked into the nursery.

"They'll want to come with me," Swallowflight snarled. "You'll see."

"Are you really so sure?" Poppyfrost meowed, padding to stand nose-to-nose with the former warrior. "Can you really be certain they want to leave their home? Did Breezekit and Frogkit want to leave?"

The black she-cat snorted. "They were going to live with their father. They were going to a new home."

"To live with a cat they had never met," the tortoiseshell meowed. "You want your kits to leave a safe, secure environment where they are loved and cared for to live in a strange place without the care of their Clanmates."

"Breezekit and Frogkit were going to be cared for!"

"But they didn't know that!" Poppyfrost spat. "And Marshkit and Cloudkit won't know that, either. You aren't taking them to a Clan. You'll make your kits live as rogues away from their home where they are happy and safe."

"My kits will be happy and safe with their father and me!" Swallowflight yowled.

Ivystar's voice cut through the air, preventing the deputy from responding. "You are the mouse-brain here, Swallowflight. You will make your kits suffer needlessly for your bizarre, bat-brained ideas."

"Mama?" a high-pitched squeak sounded from near the nursery.

Swallowflight turned and saw the black-and-white pelt of Marshkit racing toward her. "Mama, you're back!"

Cloudkit followed closely behind her brother. "Mama, you're safe!"

The she-cat swept her tail protectively around her kits. "Of course I'm safe," she purred, glad to see that her kits were at least happy to see her.

"We thought we'd never see you again!" Cloudkit mewed.

"Sorrelcloud said you left forever!" Marshkit echoed.

Poppyfrost stood close beside the queen. "Your mother has something to ask you two," she meowed pointedly.

Swallowflight paused, sending a furious glare at the tortoiseshell. Must this moment be rushed? Could she not enjoy a moment with her kits without being bothered by the deputy?

Marshkit pulled away from his mother. "What is it?" he asked.

The she-cat hesitated, trying to find the right words to say.

"Kits, your mother has decided to leave ThunderClan for good," Ivystar meowed. "She wants you to go with her."

Cloudkit's green eyes widened. "What?" she gasped. "Leave ThunderClan?"

"Why?" Marshkit asked.

Swallowflight shifted her paws. "I cannot live here anymore, kits. I want our whole family to be together, and we can't be if I'm here in ThunderClan."

"I don't understand," Marshkit mewed. "We are all together- or at least we were until Breezekit and Frogkit ran away to ShadowClan."

"No one even told us why they left," Cloudkit sniffed. "And then you didn't come home from the Gathering. Father said you had stuff to figure out and had to be all by yourself. We thought you were maybe going to get Breezekit and Frogkit back."

"They still think Stormpelt's their father!" a harsh voice laughed.

Swallowflight glanced up to see Hazelleaf triumphant gaze staring at her. Shaking her head, the queen did not respond to the ginger warrior.

"Well?" Hazelleaf goaded. "Aren't you going to tell them the truth?"

"What truth?" Cloudkit asked.

The warrior didn't give Swallowflight a chance. "That Stormpelt's not your father. Newtclaw of ShadowClan is. Your mother broke the warrior code and got mad that our leaders wouldn't let her and that _precious_ ShadowClan tom be together, so she gave him your littermates and then ran away."

"That's a lie!" Marshkit mewed. "Where's Stormpelt? He'll tell you the truth?"

Ivystar flicked her tail, still perched up on the High Ledge. "Stormpelt's out hunting," she mewed, "but I don't think he would want to be here for this. He's already hurt by your mother's betrayal and the loss of your littermates. He truly loved the four of you and had no idea your mother was planning on sending two of them away until the day after she did."

"And now we have to go with her?" Cloudkit asked. "I don't want to!"

"I want to stay here with Father!" Marshkit cried.

"But he's not your father!" Swallowflight snapped. "Newtclaw's your father and we're going to live with him!"

Marshkit's eyes widened. "No!" he spat. "You lied to us! You made us believe Stormpelt was our father and now you tell us its someone else we've never met and want us to live with him? No! I like ThunderClan and I'm staying here!"

The black she-cat unsheathed her claws. "Newtclaw is your father and we are going to live with him! We are going to be a family and be all together!"

"I'm not leaving!" Marshkit insisted.

"And I'm not, either!" Cloudkit added. "Stormpelt loves us and we love him. You can't take us away from our father!"

"I'm taking you to your father!"

Poppyfrost pushed herself between the mother and kits. "They've made their decision," she meowed. "I am sorry, Swallowflight, but they want to stay here. Stormpelt may not be their real father, but he's the only one they know and they love him. They don't know Newtclaw. If they want to stay here with Stormpelt, then they are staying."

"No!" Swallowflight snarled. "They are my kits and they are coming with me!"

"No!" Cloudkit spat, taking a step away from her mother. Marshkit stepped back as well, pressing up against Hollyfrost, his blue eyes widening in fright.

Ivystar leapt down from the High Ledge and raced over to the arguing cats. "You cannot force them to leave, Swallowflight. You already forced two of your kits away against their will. Let these to stay where they want. This is their home."

"I want my kits!" the she-cat snarled.

Cloudkit ducked behind Hollyfrost, shaking. "You're scaring us," she murmured, shaking.

"I want Stormpelt," Marshkit whimpered.

Ivystar narrowed her eyes. "Get out of here, Swallowflight. I will not make these kits leave."

Swallowflight narrowed her eyes. She wondered briefly if she could fight the leader and get the kits out of camp, but realized that with Poppyfrost, Hollyfrost, and Hazelleaf so close by she would never manage. There was no way she could get the kits away.

Stepping back toward the brambles, Swallowflight lashed her tail furiously. "Fine. I'll leave. But I'll be back," she hissed. "You can't keep my kits away from me forever."


	10. Chapter 10

_**(A/N: Sorry it's been a month. With work, school, my brother's graduation, and a road trip, I haven't found much time to write. :/**_

 _ **I don't know if I've made the kits' age clear, but they are 5 & 1/2 moons old.)**_

Chapter 10

"Can't you just make them apprentices?" Streamflower asked, lashing her tail in frustration.

Ivystar sighed heavily, closing her blue eyes. "They aren't yet six moons old. You know the code as well as I do. Marshkit and Cloudkit are too young to be apprentices."

The tabby snorted. "By only a half-moon," she argued. "They'd be safer as apprentices than kits. They'd always have someone watching them. You don't think their mother will come back? It'll be much easier for my sister to take them if they aren't being supervised."

"Hollyfrost and Sorrelcloud have been doing an excellent job watching them," the leader meowed.

"They have their own kits," Streamflower growled. "Marshkit and Cloudkit are the eldest kits and they don't think they need the queens constantly watching them. Ever since their littermates left…"

"I know they've been more adventurous, but that doesn't change the fact that they're still too young," Ivystar mewed. "We have three queens who are more than capable of watching them. Swallowflight won't be able to get near them."

The tabby she-cat rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "You don't get it. Marshkit is glad to finally be free from Breezekit and Frogkit. There's no one laughing at him while he tries to practice the hunter's crouch. There's no one who can beat him at races anymore. He's growing more outgoing every day without them pushing him around. Cloudkit's always been very independent, and lately even she's been itching to go out into the forest. They are almost five moons old and want to explore. What if they sneak out? There are seven other kits in the camp for the queens to watch. Marshkit and Cloudkit could easily get away if they wanted to. If Swallowflight's on our territory, then she'd have an easy time taking them."

"You're forgetting the fact that they didn't want to go with her," the leader meowed, but uncertainty was beginning to shine in her eyes.

"But they also had the Clan to back them up and keep them safe," Streamflower meowed. "In the forest they would be alone. What if Swallowflight brings Newtclaw and simply takes them? What if meeting their real father changes their minds?"

Ivystar flicked her tail. "Newtclaw lives in ShadowClan…"

"And my sister has him wrapped around her paw," the medicine cat finished. "He would do anything she wanted without question, including take the rest of his kits. He probably wants them anyway, since they are his children!"

The leader sighed, shaking her head slowly. "I know that, but the warrior code clearly states that kits need to be six moons old before they are apprenticed."

"It's for their own protection," Streamflower meowed. "Their mentors wouldn't have to start having them train for battle until they are actually six moons, but they could at least keep them too busy to think of going exploring. When they are out in the forest, they'd always have someone with them, too. If they run into Swallowflight, the warriors can keep them safe."

Ivystar sat quietly for a long moment, clearly torn between two choices. Finally, she glanced up at the tabby she-cat. "Call Poppyfrost in here. I want to find out what she thinks."

Nodding, Streamflower turned to exit the den. Out in the camp, she could see her sister's kits tumbling around in the grass. They were play wrestling, making poor attempts at reenacting battle moves, but their delighted squeals showed they didn't care about accuracy. They were happy, enjoying their game in the safety of a camp surrounded by cats who cared about them.

 _They really need to be apprenticed,_ Streamflower thought. _If they want to stay in ThunderClan, they need someone watching them. Swallowflight was serious when she said we couldn't keep her from them. What other choice to we have? They are nearly the size of apprentices, anyway._

"Streamflower!" A voice interrupted the tabby's thoughts. She turned around and saw a dark gray tom padding toward her. He glanced toward the kits.

"Pretty great, aren't they?" he meowed proudly. "Cloudkit's actually come out of her shell a bit. I caught her talking to Thrushpaw this morning. She's never talked to an apprentice before! She used to always be so nervous about being around the older cats."

"That's awesome, Stormpelt," Streamflower mewed.

The tom narrowed his eyes. "What do you think Breezekit and Frogkit are doing? he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

The medicine cat gently brushed his side with her tail. "I'm sure Breezekit's made herself the leader of ShadowClan's kits and is busy bossing them around and showing off her amazing hunting abilities. Frogkit is probably still trying to catch a butterfly."

"I miss them," Stormpelt whispered. "Is that dumb? They aren't even my kits, but I loved them. All four of them. I still do."

"It's not dumb at all," Streamflower replied. "You've been a good father. Marshkit and Cloudkit love you and call you their father even though they know the truth. You're the only parent they have now."

The tom shook his head. "It shouldn't be that way," he growled. "I knew Swallowflight would never love me the way I love her, but to take two of her kits away and then abandon the other two? I never thought she would ever break her family up. I thought I knew her better than that."

The tabby sighed. "I don't know what she was thinking," she meowed. "I guess sending Breezekit and Frogkit to Newtclaw only made her realize she wanted all of them to be together. Now none of the kits have mother and she's all alone."

"I'm worried about what she'll do," Stormpelt admitted. "I don't want her to hurt my kits- I mean her kits- but I'm afraid she'll try and take them away."

"I know what you mean," Streamflower meowed. "I asked Ivystar to make them apprentices early so they could have mentors watching them."

The gray tom nodded. "They're close enough to six moons, anyway. Marshkit is really only a hair shorted than Thrushpaw and Rosepaw. In another half-moon or so both of them will be just as big as the other apprentices."

"And they'll be safer with warriors always with them," the medicine cat added. "They want to go out in the forest, and if they're apprentices we don't have to risk them running off to explore on their own and meeting Swallowflight."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High Ledge for a Clan meeting!" Ivystar called, her voice piercing through the camp.

Streamflower swung her head around to see Ivystar and Poppyfrost sitting up on the ledge, gazing down over their Clanmates. The leader's blue eyes were dark with worry, and the tortoiseshell deputy looked equally on edge.

Ivystar flicked her tail back and forth as she sat on the smooth stone. "Cats of ThunderClan, since there is a certain mouse-brained former Clanmate who is determined to take her kits regardless of their desire to remain her in ThunderClan and them being so close to their sixth moon, I have decided it is in their best interest to go ahead and make them apprentices. Poppyfrost and I feel that having mentors around will keep our young ones safe from their mother. I realize they are technically too young to be apprenticed, but our queens are busy with their own kits and we do not know what Swallowflight will do. It is my duty as Clan leader to keep all my Clanmates safe, and in this case I truly believe the best choice is to give them mentors."

Poppyfrost nodded from beside the leader. "We would never do this under ordinary circumstances, and it was a tough decision to make. We only have the kits' best interests and safety at heart."

"So that being said," Ivystar continued, "Marshkit and Cloudkit, please make your way to the base of the High Ledge."

An excited squeal erupted from Marshkit as the black-and-white tom bounced to the front of the crowd. Streamflower had to stifle a small laugh watching the tom. If his outgoing sister and brother had been here, they would have overshadowed this joyful moment for him.

Cloudkit trailed her brother more slowly, but her green eyes were bright and her tail was held high as she padded to stand next to the tom.

"Marshkit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Marshpaw," Ivystar meowed.

The tom nodded, an air of seriousness replacing the look of excitement on his face.

"Smoketail, you have not yet had an apprentice, but your patience and determined nature will serve you well as a mentor to Marshpaw," the leader continued.

Streamflower watched as the gray-and-white tom nodded, stepping forward to touch noses with his new apprentice.

Ivystar's eyes swept across the camp. "Cloudkit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cloudpaw."

The slender she-cat nodded, her green gaze steady and serious.

"Tawnyheart, you have not yet had an apprentice either, but you are always willing to lend a paw and do more for your Clan. I have no doubts you will be an excellent mentor to Cloudpaw," the leader meowed.

"I will certainly try," the dark brown tabby meowed, padding forward to greet the shy apprentice.

The silver-and-white leader glanced around her Clanmates, her eyes still dark. "I am sure Swallowflight will try and take Marshpaw and Cloudpaw from us. I do not know if she will be able to convince Newtclaw to help her, but we have to be prepare for anything. Swallowflight turned away from the warrior code completely when she abandoned her Clan and her kits, and there's no telling what she'll do to try and get them back."

"But we will fight her if she tries!" Marshpaw cried.

"This is our home, and we aren't leaving!" Cloudpaw echoed.

Streamflower nodded with pride at hearing the apprentices' response. _Trust me, young ones. We won't let your mother take you away._


	11. Chapter 11

_**(A/N: Okay, I'm going to try and get this wrapped up fairly quickly. I think I want to make it fairly dark, so Swallowflight is going to be even less likeable than usual. In fact...by a show of paws, who wants her dead by the end? *Tansy raises her ginger paw*. Yeah...let's make her go completely insane.**_

 _ **Hm...I wonder how Newtclaw will react to all of this? Will they be star-crossed lovers who die for each other in the end or will he realize his mate i Y? Will any of their kits support them?)**_

Chapter 11

"Pineheart, slow down!" a small gray tom cried, racing after a dark brown tabby through the marsh.

A black she-cat peered out from under a thick pine tree, hidden from sight of the cats, watching in silence as the young tom followed his mentor.

"Frogpaw, you need to be faster," Pineheart meowed, slowing down to stop. He turned to face the apprentice. "If an enemy were too attack us and you had to carry a message, you'd want to get to camp as fast as possible, right?'

"Yes, but my legs are shorter than yours!" Frogpaw whined. "I can't run as fast as a warrior. I'm only six moons old, what do you expect of me?"

Pineheart shrugged. "Maybe I thought you'd be more like your sister."

"He'll never be as fast as me!" a small black she-cat meowed, bouncing through the forest toward the too toms. A larger ginger she-cat followed closely behind, a look of pride in her green eyes.

"Breezepaw may be on to something," the she-cat meowed. "She'd be able to carry a message back to camp as fast as lightning."

"Frogpaw can be every bit as fast as her!" Pineheart hissed. "He just needs more time to-"

"I didn't need any time," Breezepaw meowed proudly. "I'm just better than him at _everything_."

The black she-cat watching from under the tree twitched her tail. Breezepaw was so much like her mother. She was jubilant, enthusiastic, and naturally talented.

"Hey, do you smell something?" Breezepaw suddenly meowed, her green gaze darting away from the training patrol.

"No," Frogpaw mewed. "I just smell mud and grass."

The hidden cat froze as her daughter glanced toward the pine tree.

"No, I definitely smell a cat," Breezepaw meowed. "Mallowheart, do you smell it?"

The ginger she-cat narrowed her eyes. "I do. Smells like…not a Clan scent."

Frogpaw bounced beside his sister. "Is there a rogue here? Can I fight him?"

Pineheart cuffed the tom on his head. "If there's a rogue here we will drive him out. Surely he wouldn't take on four cats by himself."

Breezepaw took a step toward the pine tree, her eyes dark. "I think it smells familiar," she meowed. "It's not a rogue."

The hidden cat sighed heavily. Her daughter recognized the scent. Now she would have to show herself.

"Mother?" Breezepaw meowed. "I know you're under there."

Swallowflight took a deep breath and rose to her paws slowly, ducking under the sharp bristles of pine needles to face the patrol. She had not come to ShadowClan's territory to spy on her kits, but to speak to their father. This was not in her plans, and she didn't like being found out before having a chance to see Newtclaw.

Frogpaw's eyes lit up at the sight of the black she-cat. "Mother!" he squealed, peeling toward her. He pressed his face into her fur, a loud rumbling purr erupting from inside him. "You came to see us!"

Mallowheart sent Swallowflight a sharp glance. "What are you doing here, Swallowflight?" she growled.

"Isn't it obvious?" Breezepaw asked. "Clearly she came to see us!"

Pineheart snorted. "She gave up her right to see you when she abandoned you."

"She did not abandon us!" Frogpaw hissed, turning to stare at his mentor. "She wanted us to live with our father! She still loves us. Father said so."

Swallowflight brushed her tail along her son's pelt. "Can a mother not come to see her kits?" she meowed steadily, giving the warriors an icy stare.

"Are you even allowed to see your other two?" Pineheart snarled. "You know, since you abandoned them too?"

"What?" Breezepaw squeaked in surprise. She glanced at her mother. "What happened with Marshkit and Cloudkit?"

Mallowheart stepped in front of her apprentice. "Didn't we tell you?" she asked. "Your mother abandoned them, too. At the last Gathering she got so mad at our leaders that she left her Clan. Apparently her need to break the warrior code meant to her than all four of her kits. Now her other two are left without their mother just like you and Frogpaw."

"That is not true!" Swallowflight spat. "I love my kits just as any mother has ever loved theirs!"

"Do you?" Mallowheart snapped. "A real mother doesn't separate their children between two Clans. A real mother doesn't abandon them just because she can't have her way. You care more about Newtclaw and breaking the warrior code than you do about your own flesh and blood."

The black she-cat unsheathed her claws, her tail lashing furiously. "I came here today to speak to Newtclaw, not fight over my kits. Will you allow me to see him or not?"

Pineheart snorted. "See? You didn't even come to see Frogpaw and Breezepaw. They thought their mother had come to visit them and you just admit you didn't!"

"Mother?" Frogpaw mewed, his blue eyes round with worry. "Did you really not come to see us?"

Swallowflight heaved a sigh. "Of course I did, Dear. I wanted to see all of my ShadowClan family. You are just wanted to talk to your father about."

Breezepaw narrowed her eyes. "Why?" The young she-cat looked confused. "Did…did you really abandon Marshkit and Cloudkit? What's going on?"

"I did not abandon any of my kits!" Swallowflight insisted. "I left ThunderClan because they are a bunch of mindless rule-followers who are incapable of thinking for themselves. They think they are so righteous and perfect that they can't see how corrupt they really are. And I did not abandon Marshkit and Cloudkit. I went back to get them, and they refused to come with me. I had a plan for all of us to be together, but no. They are just as corrupt and brainwashed as the rest of ThunderClan."

"What mother calls her own children 'brainwashed'?" Mallowheart spat.

"The mother of children who prefer to live with a tom who's not even their father," Swallowflight hissed. "They took his side! They took ThunderClan's side! How can my family be together if the Clans are corrupting my kits?"

Pineheart circled the black she-cat, his amber eyes dark with rage. "Are you suggesting that we are corrupting your kits as well? The kits who dumped on us that we kindly took in and raised alongside our own? The kits who have come to see themselves as ShadowClan cats?"

"We are not corrupt!" Frogpaw meowed, stepping away from his mother. "We…we like ShadowClan."

Swallowflight kneaded the ground with her paws, closing her eyes for a long moment. "Look, I did not come here for a fight," she meowed as calmly as she could. "I came here today in good faith. I want Newtclaw and my kits to come away from ShadowClan and be with me as a family. All I want is my family to be together. That is no more than any mother ever wants."

"We don't want to leave ShadowClan," Breezepaw squeaked. "We like it here. I'm training to be a warrior now. I can't leave. Mallowheart says I show a lot of potential."

"She does," Mallowheart meowed, her green gaze softening as she glanced at her apprentice. "Breezepaw will make an excellent warrior someday."

"And so will her brother," Pineheart echoed. "They are wonderful cats and we love having them in our Clan, regardless of how they came to be here."

Swallowflight narrowed her eyes. "But they don't belong here. They belong with me. All four of my kits belong with me. Newtclaw and I will leave our Clans and take our kits. We will be together as a family and be happy without a stupid code getting in the way of our happiness!"

Breezepaw shook her head. "No, Mother. You can't take us anywhere. We're not kits anymore. If I want to stay in ShadowClan, I will. You can't make me leave."

"And I will never leave ShadowClan," Frogpaw meowed. "This is my home, and I want to stay here."

"You are my kits and you will come with me," Swallowflight hissed. "We will be together as a family."

Pineheart glared at the she-cat. "They have made their choice, Swallowflight. Why should they leave their Clan to be with you? They know what you and Newtclaw did. They know it was against the code. They also know that ShadowClan will not punish them for the sins of their parents. Your kits are welcome here and we love them. If you try to take them by force, we will fight for them."

"You sound just like ThunderClan," Swallowflight spat. "They wouldn't let me have my children, either. The Clans are messed up. Can't you see how wrong all of this is? Forbidding a mother from having her children with her is alright in your eyes? Clan cats think they're all so high and mighty when in reality they are the ones in the wrong. This is why I left ThunderClan. This is why Newtclaw will leave ShadowClan. He understands how wrong all of you are. Someday my family will all be together, and we will make all of you see how twist you've become."

"There is so much wrong with you," Mallowheart snarled. "You seem to have lost all the potential you once had as a warrior. You've turned your back on everything the Clans stand for and you're willing to drag innocent kits with you. Leave ShadowClan immediately. You are not welcome here."

Swallowflight realized that this would not end well for her. She didn't understand why her kits didn't see they were being brainwashed by these insane Clan cats. How could she lose everything she was trying to fight for? None of this was going like she and Newtclaw had planned.

"Fine," she hissed. "I'll leave today. I will be back, however. Newtclaw will be on my side and we will get our children, be sure of that."

"You will never make us leave ShadowClan," Breezepaw spat.

"You're the one who sent us here," Frogpaw added. "You will not be the one who makes us leave."


End file.
